1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to methods for testing mobile phones.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones are becoming increasingly popular, and new models with enhanced functionality are constantly in demand. To ensure that a mobile phone is functioning as expected requires a series of tests before being sent to market. Typically, in a laboratory, a mobile phone is subjected to functional tests for validating the performance thereof. A functional test line of mobile phones has many workstations, each of which has one test for a component or a functional item. Conventionally, during the testing procedure, test results are manually recorded. So a plurality of operators is needed, and it may take a long time to finish the whole functional test line.